marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 18
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Betty & Glory's apartment ***** ****** Downtown Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = When Venom discovers that Betty is not in her apartment, he calls her on her cell phone twice. Though she doesn't answer, he sees a reminder on her refrigerator saying that she is having coffee with Peter at Empire Java. Meanwhile, Betty continues to ignore Flash's calls and discusses her bad track record with men, including Flash. Peter asks her if he has given her an explanation for his behavior, which makes her want to answer her cell phone and ask, but Peter stops her and tells her to wait until she has calmed down. But Betty, unable to forgive him in spite of everything he has been through recently, realizes that they are finally over. Shortly after, Peter leaves to go to work while Betty decides to stay, where she encounters Jack O'Lantern in his civilian guise, who she previously met at Flash's father's funeral. After a brief discussion he asks to talk to her about Flash. When she refuses, he grabs her by the arm. Suddenly, Venom bursts in through the window and throws Jack to the ground, beating him violently. But Betty, thinking Venom is the villian, sprays him with a sonic pepper spray he assumes was designed by Peter. He takes it from her and orders her to run, which he realizes puts her at risk of being attacked by other members of the Savage Six. As he continues to beat Jack, Megatak emerges from a cell phone. Regardless, Flash throws Jack into Megatak and goes after Betty, but when he goes to call the Avengers on his cell phone, Megatak punches him through it, forcing him to abandon his phone. Eventually, he finds Betty and takes her with him and throws away her cell phone, all the while scaring her, so he tries to reassure her by asking her to trust him. Not long afterwards, Toxin attacks them in midair, causing him to drop her. Luckily, he catches her and brings her safely to the ground, where he tells her and everyone around them to run. Toxin attacks him again, and when Venom realizes that Eddie Brock is in the symbiote, he tries to reason with him, feeling responsible for his predicament. But Toxin is in complete control and says they will be the only one left for the spawning. Disregarding what he said, Venom sprays Toxin with the sonic pepper spray, incapacitating him long enough for Venom to web him up, knowing it won't hold him for long. Later, Flash finds Betty hiding in an alley and decides that the only way she will trust him is for him to unmask in front of her. | Solicit = • Venom faces a gauntlet of doom as the Crime-Master unites Jack O’Lantern, The Human Fly, Toxin and more to destroy Flash Thompson! • The Crime-Master’s plan is so diabolical, so vile, that it forces Eddie Brock to become a symbiote’s host once more – and takes the war to Flash Thompson’s Family, Betty Brant and even Peter Parker! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}